Send in the Angels
by tj67701
Summary: Life isn't easy, it's a stuggle that Molly knows too well. But life seems like it's about to become a classic love story until Murphy McManus has taken his job as a vigilante. Despite ups and downs, and life tearing them apart, somehow they keep coming back together but at what cost. Murphy/OC


"Shite."

It was about 4 am when Molly got home, and she was disinherited by the notice on her door. _Three months behind on rent._ She snatched it off of her door and went into the small studio apartment. She tended to all three locks on her door and sighed while throwing the paper down onto her table, next to the other bills and notices. Before she could sink her head into her hands, her house phone went off. She snatched it off the hook and held it to her ear. "Hello?" she greeted, knowing only one person who would call 4 in the morning.

"Aye, Lass. You get in alright?"

"Yes Murph, safe and sound." She answered, digging through some of her notices. "You two left so early, it was almost quiet when you left. We missed you?"

"Another way of sayin' that you're biggest customers left and the cash stopped flowing." He chuckled. "What are you doing in 13 hours?"

"You know I have off Sunday nights."

"Let's go out then." He said. "I get paid, and I got a little at the casino couple 'o days ago. We can go have some fun."

"I'm a little broke right now." She said, apologetically.

"I said I'll take you out." He waved off.

"_Two minutes left"_ a voice said over the phone. "Shite, hold on." Molly smiled a little; he often called her after her shift was over, despite the time. He said he just so happened to wake up, on the nights he wasn't leaving the bar at the same time. Neither he nor Connor had a phone, and that meant him going out to the phone booth. "Alright, anyway. We can go to the dollar theater and get a bite, maybe a drink."

"I think it is a definite possibility." She smirked to herself.

"Excellent. I'll call you when I get off?"

"Funny thing." She said. "Tomorrow at noon my phone is getting shut off. Just come over, I'll be here."

"You doing alright?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I just figured I don't need to have a phone." She lied. "The only people I really call live a block over and I can just go outside and make a call if I needed to."

"I should think not." He said. "You stay right safe in your little apartment." The voice warning him went off again. "Alright I'm out of change. I'll be by tomorrow."

"See you then."

"Bye." She hung up the phone. She stripped off her clothes and flopped onto bed. It didn't take too long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Murphy was being as quiet as possible when he walked in. He glanced at Connors still body, then kicked off his shoes and crept into his bed. He peeled his shirt off and pulled his covers over him, then exhaled slowly. "Using the telebooth again?" Murphy jumped at the unexpected voice, and then sighed.

"Go to bed, aight?"

"Are you sweet on her?" Connor asked sleepily.

"Go to fuckin' bed." Murphy hissed.

The next day, Murphy made good on his promise and went straight to the loft Molly stayed at. She had been embarrassed by it when he first came around, until he convinced her it was nothing to be ashamed of, his loft was just the same. He knocked on the door, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He glanced down the hallways, looking back to the door while he listened to the locks turning. He smiled when she opened the door. "Come in, I'm just about ready." He nodded and followed her in. She closed the door and only locked one her bolts. She stared at him a moment and he held his arms out. She smiled and embraced him. He gave her a tight squeeze before she pulled away.

"Five minutes." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes, still smiling. "You've had all day lass."

"I know, but I laid around most of the day and kept putting off getting ready" she smiled playfully, going over by her bed and brushing through her long, dark, rich red hair. Murphy admired her full lips, and the soft freckles scattered on her nose and rosy cheekbones. He shifted shyly on his feet. "What is Connor doing?"

"Hanging out with one of our friends." He answered. "Just you and me tonight." He admired her in her short pajama shorts and oversized shirt. She picked up pink dress with a beige sweater.

"I'm going to change quickly." She said, walking into her bathroom. He waited a moment until she emerged, and he felt his breath catch as she walked out. She was smiling. "How do I look?"

"Very pretty, lass." He grinned. "Shall we?"

She nodded, grabbing her purse.

They made their way to the street, walking down the sidewalk. They took the bus down town and walked the streets. Murphy kept stealing glances at Molly. She had an innocent smile on her face as she looked around at the lights and the people out and about. "You excited for Saint Patty's?"

She smiled. "I am so very excited to serve you and your brother while you get shit faced."

"You gotta take some shots with us." Murphy insisted. "I want to see you on the other side of that bar."

"I'll be working Murph." Molly laughed.

Murphy scoffed. "You gotta get drunk with us soon. _Tonight_ even! We don't have to get up for work or anything. I've known you for a year you've had a drink with me, but I haven't seen you fucked up."

"I am not getting fucked up tonight." She said, shoving him.

"Come on." Murphy grabbed her hand and had her face them, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. He pulled out his pack and pulled a cigarette out. He plucked it into his mouth and took one drag. Molly grinned, snatching it from his mouth and putting it between her lips, taking a drag. He stole it back. "Don't be a little shit." He teased.

"We're going to be late for the movie." She said. He led her to the dollar theater, finishing his cigarette and throwing it into the gutter. They waited in line and Murphy looked at the poster they were there to see; one of those dumb gory, horror films that weren't really scary and was just more fucked up than anything. But Molly was really into them, and they really did terrify her and she loved it. Murphy didn't bother telling her how dumb he thought they were, it was a good excuse for her to lean into him, or grab his hand. Sometimes he would throw an arm around her when he felt ballsy enough. That's what he looked forward to during the movies. He liked touching her soft skin, and how she smelled like honey all the time.

He let Molly pay for her ticket, because it was only a dollar and she would throw a fit otherwise; she had so much pride sometimes it was ridiculous. It took a while for Murphy to understand that it wasn't about her 'being able to pay', but how it embarrassed her to have things paid for her. He went to the concession stand got the usual; large popcorn, Reese's Pieces, Milkduds, and a Dr. Pepper. He emptied the chocolates into the popcorn and shook it up. Molly sat on the bench waiting for him. "Here's the popcorn, just the way we like it." He smiled. Molly took a handful of their concoction.

"Let's go, we might miss the commercials." She said. The got front and center seats, Murphy instantly kicking his feet up on the railing and leaning back, like this was a regular occurrence. He glanced around, seeing it was mostly couples. He wondered if maybe that is what he looked like with Molly; like one of the couples around him. Hell, maybe this was a date; she never said otherwise.

His lips curled into a smile; He knew he liked her hell of a lot. Since he met her two years previously; She was this cute red head that all of the sudden was helping Doc at the bar, living in his attic. His brother and himself had walked in and saw her running around, waiting on tables. He gave his brother a good slap and nodded his head in her general direction. Connor caught her attention, and she pretty much had Murphy's attention ever since, with her big beautiful eyes, soft red ginger hair, and silly tales she went on and on about from when she lived in Ireland. He had stopped talking to other girls; none of them would even cross his mind. It sure would be something if a girl like her liked him.

The lights dimmed and he glanced at the red head, she settled back into her seat. She looked at him excitedly, elbowing him. He threw a smile at her. Sometimes she was like a child; her eyes would go wide as she would stare at the screen in wonder.

The movie was annoying and predictable; it was funny in ways it wasn't supposed to be. Even funnier was how into it Molly was getting. She was far back into her seat, eyes wide and glued to the screen. He took the opportune moment to throw his arm around her shoulders (it was one of those nights he felt ballsy).

He took her to a local pizza place after wards and she was talking animatedly about the movie, about all of the 'twists' and 'turns' (all of which were completely obvious to him). He sipped on his beer, listening and nodding. Sometimes she would get so excited, she would talk really fast, and move her hands a lot, while wearing a huge smile. She would get so caught up in practically retelling the movie, she would forget certain parts and have to backtrack and explain. In her complete defense, she had been in America for two years, and she didn't have TV and had been to the cinema only a few times before moving.

He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, inhaling a deep drag. She stopped her retelling to drink some of his beer and, presumably, catch her breath. He waited for her to pick up where she left off, but she sat there for a few moments, quietly. "What's up?" he asked her, a little curious as to what thoughts could be going through her head that would interupt her.

"Have I ever said how thankful I was to you and Connor?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips. He waved it off. "No, seriously. I came here knowing nobody and having nothing. I'd probably still live in the attic at McGintys if it wasn't for you two helping me."

Murphy took a drag, glancing at her with a sly look, almost smirking. "Someone had to teach you the ways of America." He said simply. He left out that the first time he saw her at the bar he stared like an idiot, hitting Connor on the leg going "look, look!" Her dark red hair was pulled into a bun and her blue eyes had him at first glance. Finding out she was Irish was a complete plus. "A girl like you couldn't be staying up in there, we wouldn't allow it." The attic was disgusting, when they saw all she had to her name was a cot and blanket. It was impossible not to fall in love with her, and when the boys saw her conditions, they pulled some strings to get her moved out in a day.

Her lips were pulled into a tight smile. Something was on her mind that she wasn't saying. "Just, thanks. I wouldn't have done it without you two." She nervously fiddles with a stand of one of her curls, looking everywhere except his face.

"Sure lass. Sure." He looked at her curiously. He flagged a waitress down an ordered a beer for Molly. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm quitting Mcgintys." She said quietly. Murphy coughed up his drag. "I found a new place."

"Where at?" he asked. It was no secret that Doc sometimes had problems paying his waitress, and even then she hardly had enough to make ends meet. He was relieved that she could have found somewhere with better pay. A girl like her deserved more than what she settled for.

The waitress dropped the beer off and Molly thanked her, taking a sip. "Sugs."

His jaw dropped. He tried to take the news in stride, but he couldn't help but suddenly hate the idea of her finding a new job. She shifted uncomfortably, his reaction was obvious. "The fuckin' _titty bar?_"

"I'm not going to be a dancer or anything." She explained quickly. "I just-"

"Just gonna' be one of them waitresses with their tits out, wearing next to nothing?" he asked. "Lass, you shouldn't be in a place like that. All of them assholes looking at you like you're a piece of meat to them." He tried to take it in as best as he could, but Sugs was the sleaziest place and the men that went there treated the women like shit. It wasn't uncommon for women working there to get robbed, beaten, or worse. Molly looked so sweet and innocent, Murphy wanted to keep her away from scum that preyed on girls like her. Connor and him had been there once or twice, didn't care to return.

"If we're being honest, I'm barely scraping by." She admitted. "And Sugs pays a few dollars an hour more, not including tips. I don't have a choice." He stared at her hard, scratching his chin with the hand he was smoking with. "My last day is on St. Patrick's Day."

Murphy tried to smile, because now it he was obviously upsetting her. It was her choice that he had no say in, even though if it was he would never let her step floor there. He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "It's temporary."

"Yeah." She smiled. "Temporary."

"Let's go to the bar over there." He said, pointing out the window and changing the subject. He was determined to have a good night with her. "They have pool tables."

"I'm awful at pool." She laughed. He threw money onto the table, urging her out and to the bar. He got her some girly drink that was pink and claimed a table. He put some quarters in it and racked the balls.

"First shot?" he offered. She took a drink from her beer, smirking. He came around the table went behind her, getting more close then he needed to show her what to do. His hips pressed up against her backside slightly, and he had his chest pushed up against her back. He took a step back, and she broke the balls up.

"Nice job." He congratulated, throwing a smile at her. She bit her lip a little. "Looks like I'm solid."

* * *

Murphy had done a fine job of pumping drinks into her; Molly had gotten more than a little tipsy by the end of the night. Murphy knew when to stop when she was throwing her arms around his neck and was barely able to walk a line. He hailed a cab to drive them back. She clumsily climbed up the steps, and Murphy was laughing louder than other members of the building would have liked. He tried to steady her; she almost was completely relying on him to bring her about.

He balanced her in one arm, unlocking her door with the other. She wrapped her arms around him as he pushed them through the door. "I gotta' say, you held your liquor better than I thought you would lass."

"'Cause I'm fuckin' Irish!" she said loudly. "These _Yankees_ can't hold a God damn drink to save their life." Before he knew it, she lifted her dress over her head and stood before him in delicate looking undergarments. He looked her small body up and down, standing with his pants becoming too tight by the door. She sat on the floor, looking at him. "I'm a wee bit drunk lad."

"Aye." He said, smirking.

"I always get naked when I drink too much." She sighed, holding her head in her hands.

"Let's throw you into bed then lass." He said, walking over to her and picking her up. She rested a head on his shoulder, though the interaction was short lived as he put her onto the bed. Her arms stayed around his neck, even as he pulled away. They were nose to nose. "Behave yourself there, lass."

"Why?" she asked, feigning innocence. It took every ounce of respect, dignity, and brain power to pull away from her and roll her into her blankets. Murphy would love to have his wicked way with the girl, but not if she was drunk for it. Besides it making him less of a man, his mother would _kill him_ for even thinking of it. "You are such a good guy." She mumbled softly, her eyes closed.

"You'll see Connor and me tomorrow, aight?"

"Aye Murph."

* * *

"Didn't hear you come in last night." Connor's voice broke through Murphy's morning thoughts. He was a little too tired for coherent conversation.

"I got back late." He muttered. It was silent and he took a glance at Connor. "What?"

"Did you dip you willie last night with Ms. Molly?" Murphy gave him a God confused look. "Knock boots?" he went on. "Did you get _balls deep_ with her, is what I'm asking."

"_Shag?_" Murphy blurted.

"Ding!"

"No, we got drinks you pervert. What is wrong with you?" Murphy scoffed, pulling on his shirt.

Connor rolled his eyes while he laced his boots. "Are you two just gonna' get a move on with it already or what? You've been dancing around each other for about two years now? I say make a move or move on."

"I already plan to brother." Murphy grinned. His brother smirked back at him and hit him in the arm.

"About time sir. Everyone around you is sick of seeing you two look all doe eyed at each other and such. Time to get your bang on."

"I don't want to just get my bang on." Murphy said. "All I have to come home to is your ugly mug. It'd be nice if I could come home to a nice pretty girl."

The look Connor was giving his brother could only be described as incredulous. His eyes were narrowed, lips slightly parted. Murphy waited for his response to his new revelation. "When did you become such a queer?" he asked after a few silent moments. He then broke out into a grin and started laughing, Murphy smacking him in the arm.

"Oh, fuck off would ya'?"

Connor was still laughing. "Ya' want a little housewife is that it? Someone to make you dinner while you work, put the kids to bed and an hour later, you two head off to your room to go to your twin beds?"

"I'm fuckin' wanrin' ya." Murphy hissed.

"And you push them two little beds together on special nights in hopes that little Ms. Molly give the Murphy septar-" Murphy tackled his brother to the ground and the fought against each other a bit; It was no secret that out of the two, Murphy had a temper while Connor was a little more laid back. Connor got the uppherand and looked at him grinning. "I'm only jokin'." He gave Murphy a slap on the face and stood up. "Now get your ass up, we're gonna' be late."

* * *

Molly sat at the bar, mounds of paper work in front of her as she looked through them. She was trying to balance the book for McGintys for Doc. "_Fuck!_" she jumped and sighed. She should have been use to the unexpected outbursts. "Sorry!"

"It's alright Doc." She called back. She turned her attention back to the books when she heard the bell for the front door go off. She looked up and frowned as a group of men walked in. "We're closed." She informed him. "We don't open for a couple of hours."

A larger man stared at her, sneering. It suddenly came to her that maybe they were being robbed, and the gun Doc kept was on the other side of the bar; Murphy always warned her to be careful about people coming in during non-bar hours, they never meant good and it was common knowledge when bars opened. "Please, I don't want trouble." She heard the back room door open and Doc emerged, stopping in his tracks. He seemed to shake at the sight of the men.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what can I do for you? _FUCK. ASS._"

The leader narrowed his eyes. "What did you just call me, Irishman?"

Molly stood up, putting her hands up. "He has Tourette's!" she explained. "He can't help it!"

He threw a look to her. "Was I talking to you? Keep your mouth shut." She shrunk down, taking in the strong Russian accent. "You, are you the owner?" Doc nodded. "This street belongs to the Russians now; your bills, your debt, they go to us now." Molly glanced at the papers on the bar. "You have until the end of the month to get it paid."

"We-we-we-we-we, we won't be ab-b-b-ble to pay that!" Doc said. The Russian stepped forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Molly jumped up and pushed the man as hard as she could away from the older man.

"Don't put your hands on him!" she yelled, feeling awfully brave. He glared at her and backhanded her so hard she fell to the floor. She felt a large hand wrap around her neck and pull her up, shoving her against the bar. She struggled but he was crushing her windpipe.

"You do not touch me, you do not tell me what to do." He whispered in her ear. "If you come up on me again, I will put you through my _fucking woodchipper_ and no one will know where to find you." He let go and she slumped against a bar stool. She looked at the Russians, terrified.

"If you do not pay, this place will be ours by the end of the month. It is time for you to have plan B." he grabbed a large duffle bag from one of the other men. "And, in case you didn't think we were serious-"he dumped the contents out on the floor.

A beaten and dead cat fell to the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Trying this out, I really like the idea I have for this. Please, some thoughts and feedback and if I see the interest I would love to continue it.


End file.
